The Light of Delphi
by Mirai.Lotus
Summary: Situado en The Lost Canvas. En su viaje a Grecia una joven es teletransportada al siglo XVIII, sin comprender lo que sucede decide buscar ayuda en Atenas, no tiene idea de que su vida está a punto de cambiar.
1. Capítulo I: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Buenos días, tardes o noches, depende de donde se encuentren en estos momentos ¿Cómo están queridos lectores? No soy nada buena para las presentaciones, así que iré directo al punto. Aquí traigo una historia con la cual llevo tiempo trabajando, ya anteriormente la había publicado pero decidí deshacerme de ese tema y abrir uno nuevo para mejor desempeño personal, aún le faltan algunas ediciones a los primeros capítulos, pero seguramente luego hare algunas correcciones.

Si les agrada la historia no olviden dejar un pequeño review con sus críticas constructivas o comentarios, siempre se aceptan sugerencias e ideas para tratar de mejorar la historia.

Sin nada más que agregar por el momento, disfruten el primer capítulo.

¡Espero que les guste!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen; ellos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para escribir sobre ellos, sin ningún fin de lucro y solo por entretenimiento propio. Esta historia contiene OC's, los cuales son de mi autoría.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** La historia será narrada desde diferentes puntos de vista o con diferentes tipos de narrador, intentaré que a lo largo de la historia predomine el narrador omnisciente o el de tercera persona ya que hace más cómoda la historia desde mi punto de vista; sin embargo, en algunos capítulos deberé utilizar el narrador primera persona por cuestiones de redacción.

Letra cursiva: pensamientos, palabras de otro idioma, posibles palabras clave.

Signos zodiacales: cambio de escena, probablemente con referencia al personaje con el que interactuara Liv, mi OC.

* * *

Capítulo uno  
¿Qué es este lugar?

Roma, Italia; 2015 (siglo XXI)

Finalmente era el último día de clases, agradecía que el calor aún no estuviera presentándose con tanto fervor en la ciudad. Cuando decidí venir de intercambio a Italia jamás pensé que el calor sería casi idéntico al de mi lugar de nacimiento; sin embargo, aquí sigue siendo más fresco que en California.

Puse una almohada sobre mi cara y gruñí por lo bajo después de haber visto el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche. 6:40 am. ¿Por qué después de casi seis meses viviendo en Italia aún no me acostumbro al cambio de horario? Los dioses seguramente me odian.

— Liv, ¿ya estás despierta?

Gruñí a modo de respuesta, esperando a que mi compañera de departamento y amiga abriera la puerta de mi habitación. Retire la almohada de mi rostro cuando escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Mire rápidamente a Zaira y volví a tirar la cabeza a la almohada.

— ¿También tienes problemas para levantarte tarde? — preguntó burlonamente antes de que sentara en la esquina de mi cama.

— Sabes que sí, nunca logre conciliar mucho el sueño en este lugar. Se me hace raro de ti ya que vienes cada verano a Italia a visitar a tu familia.

— Lo sé, pero sabes que estimo mis horas de sueño — bromeó.

— Como olvidarlo.

Zaira se removió en mi cama ansiosamente, la mire enarcando una ceja antes de suspirar.

— Anda, ya dime lo que me quieras decir que creo que de tanto que te mueves terminare fuera de la cama.

— Me vas a amar por esto, pero primero que nada. ¿No tienes planes hoy para después de la escuela, verdad?

Negué. A decir verdad no recordaba haber hecho planes para lo que restaba de mi estadía en Roma, así que Zaira estaba de suerte.

— No exactame…

— ¡Perfecto porque después de la escuela nos iremos a Grecia! —

— x —

Camine por los pasillos de la universidad de Roma mientras pensaba en la sorpresa que Zaira me había dado en la mañana. Visitar Grecia siempre había sido mi sueño desde pequeña, siempre me había llamado la atención la cultura, el idioma y la historia de ese país; además poseo un extraño gusto por la mitología griega y la astronomía, y ese visitar ese lugar me vendría bien para satisfacer mi curiosidad y conocimientos.

La última clase termino antes y con una emotiva despedida de curso por parte del profesor de historia. Zaira no me dio tiempo de despedirme de nadie ya que en cuanto terminaron las clases me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró hacía la salida de la universidad, alegando que perderíamos el avión a Grecia. _Dramática_.

— Ya reserve el hotel no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

— A veces es difícil creerte, Zaira.

Bufe. Tomé mi libro y lo comencé a hojear, buscando la página en la que me había quedado la última vez que lo había leído. _La Historia de los Silmarilli_ , debo agradecer a mi madre su enorme gusto por las obras de Tolkien ya que ella fue la que me inculcó este tipo de lecturas desde pequeña. _Fantasía_ , así como muchas otras cosas que leía y veía cuando niña como: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Inuyasha, Sakura Card Captor, los Caballeros del Zodiaco; estos últimos pasando a formar gran parte de mi vida y ser de mis lecturas y series favoritas ya que leí todos los tomos del manga y mire cada una de las series de estos mismos, desde la obra clásica hasta el Lienzo Perdido.

Pero solo eran eso, lectura y entretenimiento de fantasía.

No supe en que momento me quede dormida mientras leía. Zaira me zarandeó levemente cuando el avión aterrizó en Grecia, aún no era tan tarde ya que el sol aún iluminaba en lo alto del cielo toda la ciudad de Atenas.

— Pensé que llegaríamos más tarde. ¿Qué hora es? — pregunte con voz ronca mientras estiraba mis brazos para desperezarme del viaje.

— No es tarde, son las 2:10 de la tarde. Hicimos un viaje corto relativamente.

— Entonces lo mejor será ir a dejar nuestras maletas al hotel y salir a conocer un poco mientras el sol nos lo permita.

— Concuerdo. Vamos.

Agradecimos que el hotel estuviera cerca del aeropuerto ya que así no tuvimos que pagar a un taxi. Para ahorrar económicamente Zaira había alquilado una habitación doble y que estuviera en el segundo piso ya que a ella le encanta asomarse en las mañanas por la ventana y mirar la ciudad en todo su esplendor.

Dejamos las maletas en las camas y salimos del hotel, no sin antes tomar un mapa de la ciudad para evitar perdernos. Zaira tomó el mando del mapa y decidió ser la guía, al igual que yo, Zaira jamás había visitado Grecia por lo que no dudaba que en cualquier momento nos perdiéramos entre las calles de Atenas.

— Esta será una aventura interesante — resoplé, evitando perder de vista a la hiperactiva de Zaira.

— x —

— Te dije que llegaríamos a Delfos, pero no quisiste creerme.

Mire a la pelinegra con una ceja enarcada y una mueca. Claro que llegamos a Delfos, pero la pregunta que ahora atraviesa mi mente constantemente es ¿por qué demonios no tomamos un taxi o el metro en vez de habernos venido caminando desde Atenas? Me dolían las piernas a muerte, aunque también fue mi culpa por haber dejado que Zaira tomara el control del viaje desde el principio.

— De regreso pediremos un taxi o tomaremos el metro. ¿Me escuchaste?

— Sí, sí, lo que digas. Ya párate de esa roca y vamos a ver el Oráculo de Delfos.

— ¿Sí sabes que ya no existe ningún oráculo verdad? Ahora solo es Delfos.

— Eso no importa. Además, tu eres la cerebrito en cuanto a historia se refiere, yo solo vengo como tu compañía y a maravillarme con todo lo que vea a mi paso.

— Está bien, si tú lo dices. Vayamos a las ruinas.

Delfos era un lugar grande y majestuoso, no me imagino como habrá sido en sus tiempos más gloriosos en la Grecia Antigua. Inclusive no puedo imaginarme el templo dedicado al dios Apolo, mucho menos a las pitonisas. El actual santuario de Delfos está muy bien restaurado, sin embargo no se le podría comparar al de la Grecia Antigua. Subí unos cuantos escalones y llegue al centro del santuario, me reproché a mí misma por no haberme traído mi cámara del hotel, ya que no tendría otra oportunidad de ver el santuario de Delfos.

Exploré cada rincón del templo con la mirada maravillándome con todo lo que veía. Di unos pasos hacia atrás y accidentalmente tropecé con algo. Afortunadamente no caí al suelo, pero si me lastimó un poco el tobillo. Dirigí mi mirada hacía el objeto con el que había tropezado y me encontré con un _ónfalo_ de considerable tamaño.

— ¿Un ónfalo a mitad del santuario? Que extraño. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

Lo examiné cuidadosamente sin levantarlo de su lugar. Parecía estar hecho de duro mármol y poseía unos notables relieves extraños en todo su alrededor, también parecía estar incrustado en el suelo, como si hubiera salido de la tierra así sin más.

— Bueno, dudo mucho que lo deba de dejar aquí. Será mejor que lo lleve al museo arqueológico, alguien más podría tropezar y no contar con mi suerte — bromee conmigo misma.

Coloque mis manos sobre el ónfalo e intenté tirar de él para desprenderlo de la tierra; sin embargo, justo antes de que tirara por segunda vez el pequeño montículo, una luz brillante comenzó a emanar de la piedra cegándome por unos minutos. No escuchaba nada, no miraba nada, ni siquiera podía oler algo.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Intenté soltar el ónfalo, pero fue en vano. Parecía que mis manos se habían quedado pegadas como un imán a la roca. La luz siguió cegándome por unos cuantos minutos más, y de repente, todo lo blanco y luminoso paso a ser negro y oscuro mientras sentía una terrible sensación de caer en un agujero negro.

— x —

Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar la vista en el cielo. Todo me daba vueltas y me dolía la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo pesado y bastante torpe al levantarme del suelo. Sacudí la cabeza levemente, retirando unos cuantos castaños cabellos de mi rostro hasta que todo regresó de golpe a mi mente.

El ónfalo, aquella luz, la sensación de estar cayendo en un pozo sin fondo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Observe a mi alrededor, el santuario de Delfos ahora era diferente, ¡completamente diferente del santuario de Delfos en el que estaba! El perímetro de este santuario era mucho más grande que el anterior, había más arboles a la vista y pasto nuevo de un verde vivaz y llamativo a la vista, las construcciones de repente se habían vuelto más antiguas y desgastadas. Todo era diferente.

Dirigí mi mirada al extraño ónfalo del suelo del santuario, el cual seguía ahí, normal y sin inmutarse. Decidí que debía de olvidar eso por la paz, había sido un suceso de lo más aterrador y extraño pero si nadie vio nada, todo estaba bien. _Esperen_.

¿Dónde están todas las personas que había cuando recién entre al santuario de Delfos?

Zaira. ¡¿Dónde está Zaira?!

— ¡Zaira! ¿Dónde estás? — grité lo más fuerte que mis pulmones y cuerdas vocales me lo permitieron, pero nada. Ninguna respuesta.

Corrí hasta llegar al borde del santuario, esperando encontrarme mínimo con algún trabajador del museo arqueológico que estaba a los pies del santuario, pero lo que encontré fue algo completamente diferente.

Bosque. El museo arqueológico, el hotel, las casas, los bares, la plaza, la escuela e inclusive la iglesia habían desaparecido de mapa y había aparecido ahora un enorme y verde bosque.

El terror me invadió y tragué seco.

— Por dios, ¿dónde demonios estoy? ¿qué es este lugar?

* * *

 **Glosario**

 **Ónfalo** : El ónfalo es un antiguo betilo o artefacto pétreo de uso religioso originario del ádytondel oráculo de Delfos, en la Antigua Grecia. Según la mitología, sería la piedra dejada por Zeus en el centro (ombligo) del mundo.

Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y por favor no se olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre la historia.

Ya sé que no ha salido ningún personaje de SS, eso me lo reservo para el próximo capítulo, así que si quieren saber que pasa solo pídanlo :D

¡Nos vemos luego!

 **Nota de autor:** Posibles correcciones gramaticales.


	2. Capítulo II parte I

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todas? Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, tenía planeado subir el capítulo desde el jueves, pero mi computadora me traicionó y eligió el peor momento para tomarse unas vacaciones. Afortunadamente la arregle pronto con la ayuda de una prima, así que ya está como nueva.

Quiero hacerles una pequeña aclaración de este capítulo. Este capítulo estará dividido en dos partes, tal vez se pregunten por qué y es porque presentí que iba a ser un capítulo bastante extenso como para ponerlo en una sola hoja, además de que tuve que editar este capítulo como mil veces (y aún le faltan correcciones) para que la historia no se viera incompleta.

Espero que les guste, y no se preocupen porque ya estoy a la mitad de la segunda parte de este capítulo, el cual posiblemente publique dentro de un rato más.

El nombre de este capítulo fue demasiado largo que no pude ponerlo en el buscador, pero de todas maneras el nombre aparece en la lectura.

Por cierto, ¡feliz día a todos sus padres!

De antemano gracias, y al final del capítulo responderé a los reviews.

¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo dos parte I  
La llegada del _Futuro_ a Delfos

La joven se tensó y paso una mano por su cabello desesperadamente. No daba crédito a todo lo que sus ojos observaban por primera vez. El santuario de Delfos había cambiado súbitamente, parecía como si la arquitectura del lugar hubiese regresado en el tiempo hasta llegar a convertirse en lo que un día fue.

— Esto no está pasando…Zaira me matará cuando la encuentre…si es que la encuentro.

Liv no era de las personas que acostumbraba perder la calma en momentos como aquellos, no, ella era todo lo contrario. Era alguien decidida y valiente, pero tarde o temprano esa valentía puede llegar a ponerse en duda estando en un lugar desconocido.

Quedarse ahí sin hacer nada no era una opción, no regresaría al santuario que ella recordaba por quedarse sentada y sin hacer algo al respecto. Camino hasta salir del santuario de Delfos y llegar a la entrada del gran bosque, observando todo el paisaje a su alrededor. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Liv, de repente comenzó a sentir mucho frío y miradas sobre ella, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando.

— Este santuario podrá ser mucho más bonito que el otro, pero definitivamente algo no se siente bien en este lugar.

¿Entrar al bosque o no entrar? Esa era la pregunta que se rondaba sus pensamientos. ¿Sería peligroso? Tal vez, pero preferible pasar por uno que otro peligro que esperar a que algo la atacara de repente.

Entró al bosque después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire e inspirarse valor a sí misma. Apartó las ramas de los árboles y comenzó a inspeccionar el interior del bosque. Los árboles eran enormes, de colores oscuros y con aromas agradables, el viento recorría el interior de la arboleda haciendo que algunas ramas crujieran.

La oscuridad no era tan profunda, sin embargo una espesa niebla comenzó a aparecer alrededor de la joven, impidiéndole continuar con su camino por el bosque.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

El ambiente se tornó más tenebroso, causando que otro escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica. Su respiración se volvió agitada y sus hombros se tensaron. A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos que comenzaron a hacerse más audibles con el pasar de los segundos. Dentro de la neblina comenzaron a aparecer varias siluetas, todas de una altura similar y con la misma aura hostil y sombría. Liv alcanzó a distinguir unos pares de ojos rojos entre la niebla mientras retrocedía lentamente.

De la niebla salió un gran lobo de color blanco con unas extrañas marcas rojas debajo de los ojos, los irises del hermoso animal eran bicolores lo cual significaba que poseía heterocromia. Más lobos comenzaron a salir de entre la neblina, sin embargo permanecían detrás del lobo con heterocromia, quién se alzaba más imponentemente que los demás.

 _Todos se sitúan detrás de él_. _Debe ser el alfa_.

Parpadeó varias veces para cerciorarse de que los lobos no fueran a atacarla por sorpresa, hasta el momento parecían estar realmente tranquilos, pero eso no la salvaría si decidían atacar.

 _¿Qué hago?, si comienzo a correr probablemente me alcanzaran y me atacaran en manada. Ay por todos los dioses, ¿Dónde estás cuando más te necesito, Zaira?_

La mejor amiga de la castaña además de ser una persona de lo más alegre y optimista, era una amante de los animales, sobre todo de los salvajes. Por otra parte, Liv siempre había tenido mala suerte con los animales que no fueran domésticos o de casa, por eso solamente tenía un gato siamés y un perro golden retriever en su casa en California.

Con las piernas temblándole por el nerviosismo decidió sentarse en el suelo lentamente para no hacer un movimiento brusco y que alertara a los lobos. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales el lobo alfa solo se dedicaba a observarla mientras los demás miembros de la manada solo se mantenían estáticos, sin moverse.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más planean tenerme así? ¿Por qué solo no me atacan y terminan con esto?_

 _Tranquila, no te haremos daño. Solo queremos saber con qué intención has venido a este lugar._

La tranquila voz de una mujer resonó en la mente de Liv haciendo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

 _¿Qué rayos fue eso?, ¿ella puede leer mis pensamientos?_

 _Puedo hacerlo, pero no me servirá de nada el poder comunicarme contigo de esta manera si no me dices lo que quiero saber. Lo volveré a preguntar, ¿cuál es tu propósito al venir a este lugar?_

El líder de la manada mantenía la mirada bicolor sobre su temeroso cuerpo mientras seguía comunicándose con ella a través del pensamiento.

 _Ninguno. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegue a este lugar_. _Estoy perdida_.

El pelaje blanquecino del lobo se erizó, causando que Liv comenzara a preocuparse por su vida.

 _Entiendo. Tu mente está llena de dudas que deben ser respondidas. Entenderás todo una vez que te lo explique. Por ahora, ya no debes temer. Estarás a salvo, siempre y cuando permanezcas en el santuario_.

— x —

La joven logró tranquilizarse después de escuchar aquellas palabras. La niebla se hizo más espesa y se extendió por todo el bosque hasta cubrir a los lobos. La mirada ambarina de la joven inspeccionó el lugar con cuidado mientras la neblina comenzaba a desaparecer.

Los lobos habían desaparecido de repente, dando lugar a unas hermosas mujeres con vestidos blancos y una coronilla de hojas silvestres. Todas tenían cabellos largos y de colores claros al igual que sus ojos, la única que poseía ciertas diferencias de las del resto, era la mujer que estaba posicionada frente a todas demás mujeres. Aquella mujer poseía más largo y claro, ojos de una tonalidad ocre y unas curiosas marcas de forma asimétrica debajo de los ojos, haciendo que su belleza resaltara aún más entre todas las mujeres. La mente de Liv se encontraba realmente perdida, ¿acaso los lobos se acababan de convertir en mujeres?, ¿era eso si quiera posible?

La mujer que parecía ser la líder avanzó unos pasos hacia la asustada y confundida chica mientras esta trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

— Mi nombre es Arkhes, soy una de las encargadas de proteger el oráculo de Delfos y la líder de las pitonisas. Levántate y ven conmigo, por favor pequeña.

Los pensamientos de la joven pronto se dejaron atrapar por las palabras de la mujer, intentando analizarlas con cuidado. La mujer había comenzado a caminar frente a ella a paso lento, Liv se reincorporó del suelo y empezó a seguirla mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

 _¿Pequeña? No soy pequeña, tengo 20 años, literalmente podría decirse que tener la misma edad que ella y… ¿dijo que era la líder de las pitonisas? Debe de ser una broma, según yo las pitonisas dejaron de existir en el siglo IV, poco antes de que Teodosio destruyera el santuario de Delfos en el año 390 a.C. Es imposible que en esta época sigan existiendo las pitonisas._

La mujer de cabellos rubios se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser el centro del santuario y donde se encontraba aquel ónfalo que le había causado tantos malestares a Liv desde que pisó Delfos. La fémina se giró hacia Liv y habló tranquilamente, pero con un matiz de seriedad.

Lo primero que debes saber es que cada dimensión tiene su línea temporal del tiempo, todos los acontecimientos no suceden de una misma manera en todos los mundos. Aquí, en esta época el santuario es lugar de gran importancia para el futuro.

Liv tragó seco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando la mujer. Ella había leído sus pensamientos nuevamente. ¿Acaso no tendría privacidad ni en su propia mente? Esa no era una de las dudas que rondaban la mente de Liv; sin embargo, tener esa respuesta ayudaría a que no preguntara lo mismo en un futuro.

— ¿Eso fue lo que te trajo a este lugar?

Los ámbares de Liv miraron a lo que la doncella estaba señalando a lo lejos, justo en el centro del santuario, el ónfalo de Delfos.

— Así es. Lo último que recuerdo antes de haber despertado en este lugar es haber tratado de levantar el ónfalo del suelo y una luz brillante, luego simplemente desperté aquí.

La mirada de la mujer se tornó más oscura y una ligera mueca de preocupación apareció en su bello rostro. La joven al apreciar su semblante se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Parecía muy preocupada aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

— Lo que me temía. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Mi nombre es Liv.

— Muy bien, Liv. Quiero que escuches atentamente todo lo que te diré ya que no puedo volver a repetírtelo. Después de que escuches lo que tengo que decirte responderé todas las dudas que tengas.

— x —

La voz de Arkhes había cambiado, su tranquila y fina voz se había vuelto seria y taciturna, haciendo que una onda de preocupación comenzará a crecer dentro de Liv.

— Hace dos siglos, en el siglo XVI existió una mujer mortal que enamoró perdidamente al dios Apolo, tanto fue el amor que él le profesaba a aquella mortal que decidió bendecirla con el don de la profecía; sin embargo, ella no le profesaba el mismo amor a él. Ella solía servir como doncella en el templo del dios Apolo por una tradición que su familia mantenía con el santuario del dios. Apolo deseaba que ella fuera su consorte, pero la joven no deseaba ser su cónyuge.

Conforme las propuestas nupciales del dios Apolo aumentaron, la doncella se vio en la necesidad de escapar del santuario. Huyo desde Fócida hasta Atenas, siendo perseguida por guardias del dios de la profecía. Cuando llegó a la ciudad de Rodorio, después de varias semanas de ser perseguida, fue salvada por dos caballeros de la orden de Athena; una vez que la doncella habló con la diosa de la sabiduría, quedo bajo protección de una nueva divinidad. Sirviendo ahora como doncella del santuario de Athena formó lazos con la mayoría de los habitantes del santuario, inclusive con la misma diosa Athena y el Patriarca.

Pero cuando la guerra santa del siglo XVI dio inicio, fue ordenada por la diosa Athena a ocultarse y vivir para ayudar a formar nuevamente el santuario. Ella vivió su vida como se lo había encomendado Athena, y poco después de la guerra santa contrajo matrimonio con un curandero de la aldea. Regresó al santuario cuando finalmente terminó la guerra santa y ayudó con a los sobrevivientes de esa devastación a formar a nuevos santos. Su linaje permaneció desde entonces en el santuario de la diosa Athena, hasta hace catorce años.

La castaña no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se limitó a observar a su locutora para que prosiguiera con la historia.

— Hace catorce años ocurrió un incidente dentro del santuario. El don de aquella joven amada por el dios Apolo paso de generación en generación, durante dos siglos sus descendientes prestaron servicio dentro del santuario de Athena; una de las últimas descendientes fue la primera en consagrarse no solo a Athena, sino al santuario de Delfos. La primera mortal en considerarse una pitonisa: Íride. Ella fue una gran discípula y servidora del Oráculo de Delfos durante varios años, pero como cualquier ser humano, se enamoró y contrajo matrimonio. Su cónyuge fue un fiel caballero de Athena, el portador de la armadura de Orión. Al poco tiempo Íride dio a luz a una niña, que al igual que todos sus ancestros, había heredado el inigualable don de la profecía.

Esa pequeña niña fue llamada Mirai y nació bajo la constelación de los gemelos. El Oráculo de Delfos y el santuario de Athena fueron su hogar durante unos días, hasta que se presentó ante sus padres una de las estrellas malignas al servicio de Hades: Yoma de Mefistófeles, guardián del templo maligno y la reencarnación de Kairos, uno de los dioses del tiempo junto a Cronos. Yoma descubrió que esa bebé tomaría un papel importante en la esta próxima guerra santa por lo que decidió deshacerse de ella; sin embargo, con la aprobación del Patriarca y la ayuda de una vieja hechicera, se logró crear un vórtice entre dimensiones para mandar a la bebé a un lugar donde no estaría amenazada por el mal que la perseguía.

Fue enviada a una dimensión diferente a la nuestra, donde su vida pasó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera pasado en este mundo. El Patriarca creó un sello temporal después de haber enviado a la bebé a la otra dimensión para que cuando fuera el momento, ella pudiera regresar a su época. El ónfalo que te trajo a este lugar fue el artefacto que mantenía el sello del Patriarca, que se rompió después de catorce años, ahora cuando la guerra santa parece cada vez más próxima.

La mirada de Arkhes se posó en ella, sombría y severa.

— ¿Comprendes lo que trato de decir verdad, Mirai?

* * *

Como se podrán dar cuenta quise (además de que lo vi necesario) poner una parte de la historia de Liv, mi OC, para que ella pudiera comprender mejor por qué había sido teletransportada al siglo XVIII. En la segunda parte habrá un lapso temporal de seis meses y explicaré lo de los catorce años y porque ella dice que tiene veinte, aunque creo que di una pequeña pista pero no sé si todas la captaran.

Espero que sí.

Si se preguntaban el por qué del nombre de este episodio, solo les diré que es porque _Mirai_ es un nombre japones que significa _Futuro_. ¿Fácil, verdad?

Ya en la próxima parte saldrán dos, posiblemente tres, de los Goldies, ¿pueden adivinar quiénes son? Pueden ponerlo en su próximo review, será divertido.

Ahora sí, responderé los reviews:

 **Diana de Acuario:** Muchas gracias por comentar, ojala te guste la primera parte del capítulo :D

 **Dizzy Tain:** ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por comentar la historia. La verdad es que al primer capítulo le faltan aún bastantes correcciones y ediciones por eso es normal que no le hayas entendido, pero prometo en estos días arreglarlo para que quede un poco más comprensible la historia. La verdad es que esta novela ya la había subido anteriormente pero me decidí a cambiarla un poco después de volver a ver y leer el manga de Lost Canvas, la OC también la cambie drásticamente y la verdad no puedo decir que sea Mary Sue, además de que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para que no sea así ya que detesto a las OC Sue también; sin embargo, en esta historia y en los tres capítulos posiblemente ella tendrá un poco más de relevancia en la historia ya que acaba de llegar al siglo XVIII y está completamente perdida. Ya después planeo mantenerla al margen con los demás personajes del mundo de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas. En fin, ¿también tienes un FF con la misma temática? Sería bueno que me mandarás el link para leerlo algún día. Nos leemos después. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

 **Guest:** ¡Listo!

 **Leri:** No esperes más que aquí está el capítulo :D ¡Que lo disfrutes!

Sin más que agregar, esperen la próxima parte dentro de poco.

Ciao!


	3. Capítulo II parte II

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la pereza y el bloqueo mental me tuvieron estancada bastantes días.

Aquí les dejo la segunda y última parte del capítulo dos. Será un capítulo algo aburrido porque la mayoría será narración, pero es fundamental para el desarrollo de la historia desgraciadamente.

Quiero aclarar que más de la mitad será narrada en primera persona, osea desde el punto de vista de Liv/Mirai pero eso será lo que haga, desde mi punto de vista, un poco más divertida la historia.

Bueno, sin más que decir.

¡Disfruten el final de este capítulo! :)

* * *

Capítulo dos parte II  
La llegada del _Futuro_ a Delfos

Liv se mantuvo analizando cada parte de la historia que le relataba Arkhes, quien se encontraba con la mirada fijamente en la castaña. Escuchaba todo, la historia de la joven del siglo XVI, el don con el cual fue bendecida, su linaje, la primera pitia mortal y su descendencia. Recordó que la historia de la joven amada por Apolo era muy semejante a la de Casandra, una amante de Apolo en su mundo que fue bendecida con el mismo don pero maldecida cuando no aceptó el amor del dios. _Es demasiado semejante la historia_.

Cuando la mujer tocó el tema de la bebé de Íride, se tensó. No sabía el cómo ni el por qué pero una gran preocupación apareció y estrujo su corazón, como si ella tuviera algo que ver con el relato. ¿Ella qué tenía que ver en todo esto? Todo, absolutamente todo. Arkhes la miro seriamente antes de llamarla por el nombre de aquella bebé: Mirai.

Liv parpadeo varias veces antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No, no, no, no. Usted debe estarse equivocando. Yo nací en California y mis padres se llaman Anna y Christopher, tengo un hermano mayor: Owen, nunca había pisado Grecia, mucho menos este santuario. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí, y todo por fin de cursos. Tal vez si acertó en mi signo zodiacal pero eso no tiene nada que ver, son treinta o treinta y un días de cada signo. Usted está equivocada.

Arkhes cerró los ojos, tomando un corto suspiro.

— Sé que lo que más deseas es que este equivocada Mirai, pero no es así. Yo misma estuve presente el día en que fuiste enviada a otra dimensión, desde entonces, además de proteger las predicciones que nos confían los dioses desde tiempos remotos, pase a salvaguardar el ónfalo de Delfos con la esperanza de que regresarías cuando fuera el momento. Y el momento pareció ser justo ahora.

La castaña tapó su rostro con ambas manos, aun sin creer lo que la líder de las pitonisas decía.

— Muy bien, digamos que le creo por un segundo. No muchas cosas de las que dice tienen sentido, principalmente los años transcurridos desde aquel incidente. Yo tengo veinte años, no catorce. Nací el 09 de Junio de 1995, es imposible que yo tenga catorce años de edad, mucho menos que haya viajado más de dos siglos al futuro.

— Ya había mencionado que cada suceso de la historia pasa de distinta manera entre las diferentes dimensiones. En tu mundo, el tiempo pasa de una manera mucho más rápida que aquí, por el simple hecho de que creen que los dioses así como las criaturas míticas y guerreros forman parte de una historia, de la mitología; sin pensar que realmente son o fueron reales en sus tiempos. Es verdad que viviste en una época mucho más avanzada en todos los ámbitos que la nuestra, pero fue porque los dioses así lo desearon, al igual que todos los que portan la esperanza en ti. Los vórtices del tiempo son muy delicados y pueden tardar varios días en enlazar diferentes mundos; sin embargo, tuvimos suerte de que llegaras a tu antiguo mundo con bienestar.

Naciste el 02 de Junio de 1726, más específicamente en tu otro mundo, en el año de 1995. Fuiste adoptada por los señores Anna y Christopher Marevans el día 09 de Junio de 1995, quienes ya tenían entonces un pequeño de 3 años: Owen. Te llamaron Katherine Liv Elerían Marevans en tu otro mundo. Tuviste una vida normal junto a la familia que te adoptó, formando lazos irrompibles con aquellos que te rodeaban, cursaste diferentes niveles académicos, te volviste experta en lo que hacías que decidiste viajar para superarte a ti misma, viajaste a Italia hace seis meses, después viajaste a Grecia y ahora estás aquí.

A pesar de que Arkhes solo había mencionado lo elemental acerca de su vida pasada, Liv se sintió convencida de que todo lo que le había mencionado con anterioridad la pitonisa era real, pero ¿quién le había contado toda su vida?

— Los dioses me informaron de tu vida futura en la otra dimensión y aunque casi no me comentaron los detalles, puedo adivinar que tuviste una gran vida en ese lugar. A tus padres verdaderos no les importó a donde se te enviara, mientras estuvieras a salvo ellos estarían felices y menos preocupados porque algo llegara a ocurrirte.

Liv no sabía cómo sentirse ante la noticia de que toda su vida había vivido y llamado padres a otras personas mientras sus verdaderos padres se encontraban en otra dimensión, siempre velando por su seguridad y bienestar aunque no estuviera cerca de ellos. Por otro lado, sus padres y hermano adoptivo fueron la única familia que había conocido y no podía molestarse por eso ya que ellos le habían brindado todo su amor y cariño durante gran parte de su vida.

Suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma para que el molesto picor de las lágrimas cesara. Dirigió su mirada ambarina hacía Arkhes y habló.

— Entiendo. ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?, quiero decir, ¿dónde están mis padres ahora? — preguntó con pesar.

De repente la palabra 'padres' se había vuelto una palabra muy difícil de pronunciar. Salió duramente del fondo de su corazón, pero debía de hacerse a la idea de que las cosas habían cambiado y así seguirían por un buen tiempo hasta que ella lograra adaptarse a esa época en la que ahora viviría.

Los luceros de la pitonisa se oscurecieron por un segundo antes de responder.

— Desafortunadamente Íride murió hace algunos años a causa de una enfermedad. Su cuerpo al ser el de una mortal no pudo soportar el peso de la enfermedad mucho tiempo, a pesar de que varios curanderos la trataron falleció poco tiempo después de que comenzó a manifestar los primeros síntomas de dolencia. Y tu padre, por otro lado, murió en batalla hace poco luchando contra espectros de Hades.

Liv cerró sus ámbares y suspiró tristemente, había sido despojada de su familia y no podría conocer a las personas que le dieron la vida ya que habían perecido antes de que ella regresara a su época. Tenía miedo, estaba asustada y quería regresar al hogar que ella conocía, allá donde sabía que cuando abriera la puerta de su casa encontraría a su padre leyendo el periódico, a su madre preparando la cena y a su hermano leyendo en alguna parte de su habitación. No deseaba estar allí, quería irse.

— Eso significa que estoy sola…

— Desde luego que no estás sola. De ahora en adelante me tendrás a mí y al resto de las pitonisas. Como dije, la sangre de _Casandra_ fluye por tus venas y su don se te fue heredado como una descendiente más. Se supone que tu madre te prepararía para conocer los secretos de la predicción, pero ahora que ella no está yo tomare su puesto.

Los luceros de Liv se posaron tristemente sobre la pitonisa, quien la observaba con una expresión decidida en sus facciones.

— No puedes sentarte a llorar ahora por no tener a tus padres contigo, debes ser fuerte. Peores cosas están por venir y necesitamos estar todos preparados. Lamento que no te hayas podido despedir de tus relaciones en la otra dimensión, pero no podrás volver. Este es el tiempo al que perteneces.

— Entiendo. Lo siento, siento no poder ser fuerte en estos momentos es solo que… todo fue tan repentino y yo… — la joven trato de ahogar sus sollozos. Arkhes la miro renuente durante unos segundos antes de que se controlara. No podía seguir pensando esas cosas, como había dicho Arkhes, tenía que ser fuerte y aceptar su realidad. — Lo siento, solo dame unos días para asimilarlo.

— Desgraciadamente no tenemos unos días, Mirai. Debemos prepararnos para el comienzo de la Guerra Santa, y tú también. Tu preparación debe de comenzar cuanto antes, pero primero debemos conseguirte ropas apropiadas para esta época. No puedes andar vestida de esa manera en este siglo, llamarías mucho la atención de las personas.

Y era cierto. Las ropas de Liv consistían en un pantalón entubado color azul cielo, una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido, una chaqueta clara tipo libáis y unos zapatos sencillos color blanco, demasiado normal para ella según pensaba pero demasiado extravagantes para el siglo en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo, la líder de las pitonisas estaba en lo cierto, en el siglo que ella se encontraba no sería nada apropiado ni normal andar en semejantes prendas, demasiado llamativas para las personas. Debía de acostumbrarse y adaptarse poco a poco a la época que la rodeaba. Liv suspiró con resignación y asintió, antes de comenzar a seguir a Arkhes.

La pitonisa de cabellos rubios se detuvo un leve momento, asegurándose de que la joven recién llegada a su época estuviera siguiéndola. La observó de reojo y con una leve sonrisa.

 _La futura luz de Delfos ha regresado, la esperanza está a punto de brillar para está Guerra Santa con esta niña. ¿No es así, Patriarca?_

— x —

Santuario de Delfos, Grecia; 1743 (Siglo XVIII) **Liv's POV**  
2 años y medio antes de la Guerra Santa

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que llegue al siglo XVIII. Como había prometido, Arkhes aclaró más de una duda que surcó mi mente durante los días próximos de mi llegada, explicándome todo lo relacionado con la historia de esta Grecia Antigua y con el santuario de la diosa Athena. Además del porqué de mi apariencia aún más joven. Debo admitir que eso me había tomado por sorpresa, siempre destaque por verme más joven de lo que aparentaba; sin embargo, este fue un caso demasiado extremo.

Y aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. El día de mi llegada, cuando estaba cambiando mis ropas de 'normales' por unas que fueran de este siglo, una pitonisa llegó a ofrecerme un tazón con agua para beber. Después de haberme puesto el hermoso vestido de seda blanca, acepté su oferta pero… mi rostro se reflejó en el agua, dándome una gran y poco grata sorpresa. ¡Había regresado a mis años de pubertad! ¡No lo podía creer! Ahogué un grito y el tazón de agua se resbaló de mis manos, cayendo al piso un segundo después y desquebrajándose al instante. Arkhes tuvo que volver a explicarme lo del tiempo que pasaba en cada dimensión, en mi otro mundo el tiempo era un flujo que iba rápido, a una gran velocidad que no podía notar gracias a mi adaptación a esa era; sin embargo, al regresar a mi dimensión, el tiempo había afectado mi apariencia, volviéndome a la edad que se supone debería de tener.

 _Más problemas_ , recuerdo que pensé esa vez. Afortunadamente mi memoria y conocimientos no habían sido afectados en el cambio de dimensiones ya que, según Arkhes, la mente es algo muy difícil de alterar a pesar de los viajes dimensionales que una persona haga a lo largo de su vida. Tuve que resignarme a ello, no había de otra. Los días pasaron y más pronto de lo que espere cumplí los quince años nuevamente, no cabe decir que ese día había sido uno de los más deprimentes desde mi llegada a este lugar. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en mi familia y amigos, en mamá, en papá, en Owen, en Zaira; sin embargo, no me deje vencer por la tristeza y seguí con ese día.

Arkhes me entrenaba todos los días para saber leer e interpretar las predicciones que los dioses les confiaban a ellas, me enseñó también a utilizar la pluma y las hojas de papel de esta época ya que yo estaba acostumbrada a usar lápiz y hojas de carpeta a rayas para escribir. Las hojas de este tiempo ni siquiera tenían rayitas para saber si estabas escribiendo chueco o no, ¡era realmente frustrante! Pero no terminó ahí, por obvias razones tuve que aprender a leer, escribir y hablar griego. Iba a ser traductora, por lo que es normal que me gusten los idiomas pero el griego sí que fue difícil de aprender. Aún no lo entiendo a la perfección pero si lo suficiente como para tener una plática con alguna persona. Me resulta un misterio hasta la fecha como es que Arkhes me entendía y se comunicaba conmigo desde mi llegada. ¿Habrá aprendido español en estos quince años? Quién sabe.

Las demás pitonisas eran agradables, pero de pocas palabras. Usualmente la que hablaba por todas era Arkhes, lo cual no me molestaba en absoluto. Por otra parte, aprendí bastante de las costumbres de Grecia gracias a las pitonisas. En mi tiempo libre, Arkhes me permitía ir a la biblioteca del santuario a leer libros de historia y leyes, también aprovechaba para leer sobre la mitología griega la cual siempre había sido una de mis favoritas. Poco después me di cuenta de que todas las pitonisas eran en realidad ninfas al servicio de los dioses y por eso eran capaces de cambiar de formas, y todo gracias al libro.

Conforme fueron transcurriendo los meses, deje de sentir miedo por este nuevo mundo, por esta nueva época y también me logre adaptarme a que me llamaran por el nombre de Mirai, aunque siguiera sonando algo extraño para mí. Arkhes a pesar de que podía llegar a ser seria, directa y algo frívola era una de las personas más amables, protectoras y cariñosas que había llegado a conocer en mi vida. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que un día Arkhes me mandó a buscar una predicción para el Patriarca del santuario de la diosa Athena. Las predicciones normalmente son recibidas y almacenadas en el interior del santuario de Delfos, en lo que parece ser un sótano en el área central. Tarde bastante tiempo en encontrar el dichoso pergamino ya que últimamente las predicciones habían aumentado en los días anteriores y no había una razón concreta del porqué según Arkhes.

Conforme hice el camino de regreso al interior del bosque, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, justo como aquella vez, justo como el día en que había llegado a esta época. Me detuve en seco y observe a todos lados con confusión.

 _¿Qué ha sido eso? De nuevo este extraño presentimiento de que algo no está bien. Hace mucho que no lo sentía. ¿Por qué será? ¿Habrá pasado algo malo dentro del bosque?_

Sacudí la cabeza levemente antes de continuar con el camino; sin embargo, tuve que detenerme nuevamente cuando escuché la voz de Arkhes en mi mente.

 _Lo siento Mirai, en verdad lo siento pero…a partir de ahora deberás de dejar que tu don y tus instintos te guíen e indiquen el camino, ya no podré ser más tu guía. Fue un honor haberte conocido y haber convivido contigo durante estos meses. Confío en ti para que el futuro de Delfos no desaparezca, te lo encargo, sé que lo harás bien. Después de todo, yo fui tu mentora. Protege las predicciones de aquellos a los que no consideres dignos, protégete a ti misma. Te espera un destino brillante. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. No te acerques al bosque, es peligroso. Adiós._

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el corazón, de pronto mis pulmones se habían quedado vacíos, me faltaba aire. No respiraba. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Por qué se despedía así, de la nada y tan repentinamente? Observe el camino hacia el interior del bosque y comencé a correr.

 _¡Sabía que algo malo había ocurrido! Debo de confiar más en mis presentimientos. Arkhes…_

Al llegar al interior del bosque, frené en seco. Otro presentimiento y un aura hostil me alertaron, había una persona desconocida en el bosque y no parecía tener buenas intenciones por lo que no dude en ocultarme detrás de una enorme roca sagrada y observar. Me asomé lo más que pude, pero sin salir de detrás de la roca, para poder ver que era lo que ocurría. Cuando mis ojos al fin se posaron en el lugar donde anteriormente estaban las pitonisas, me quedé sin aliento. Tuve que tapar mi boca con la mano que tenía disponible para evitar soltar un gemido mientras la vista se me nublaba a causa de las lágrimas. Todas las pitonisas, incluida Arkhes yacían en el suelo del bosque totalmente muertas.

Sus delicados cuerpos estaban cubiertos en manchas negras y sangre, y sus bellos rostros estaban ahora cubiertos por golpes y presentaban profundos cortes en las mejillas y partes del cuello y brazos. ¿Por dios que había ocurrido? Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos y comencé a suspirar pesadamente, de pronto un ruido me hizo contener el aliento. Me asomé nuevamente por sobre la roca, pudiendo observar a un hombre alto, de largos cabellos azules y una armadura dorada sonriendo maliciosamente.

Parpadeé un par de veces y mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Él era el hombre que había asesinado a las pitonisas? ¿Por qué se me hace ligeramente familiar? ¿Dónde lo he visto? Y ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a cien por hora, tratando de acordarme del rostro tan familiar de aquel hombre hasta que lo recordé.

 _No es posible… ¡Él es…!_

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando otra persona se hizo presente en la escena del asesinato. ¿Cuándo fue que había llegado? Era bastante similar al hombre que portaba la armadura dorada, pero a diferencia el hombre recién llegado tenía cubierta mitad de su rostro con un bozal. El hombre recién llegado miró al otro con indignación para después gritarle.

— ¿Y esté terrible espectáculo? ¿Por qué están muertas las pitonisas? ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Hermano Aspros!

 _¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era él!... Ay por todos los dioses, ¡estoy en el mundo de Saint Seiya! Eso es escalofriante. Entonces el otro debe de ser Deuteros, ¿por qué no pude recordarlos antes?_

— ¿Acaso sospechas de mí? ¡Segundo Deuteros!

En un instante el mayor de los gemelos se giró a atacar a su hermano, formando una esfera de luz en su mano derecha y atacando directamente a su desprotegido hermano. El menor de los gemelos soportó el ataque con su mano izquierda; sin embargo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que termino por destruir las vendas de su brazo y tirarle el bozal.

Aspros sonrió con malicia una vez más, sin apartar su mirada de la de su hermano.

— Vaya, recibiste mi golpe aun portando yo la armadura dorada, Deuteros. Si hubieran dos géminis, seguramente tú también te hubieras convertido en caballero dorado.

Deuteros lo miró con reproche y molestia en su voz.

— ¡No quieras engañarme Aspros!

El aludido rió y negó con la cabeza antes de responderle a su hermano.

— Pero si yo no sé nada, está ya era la situación cuando yo llegué. No sabríamos nada si el Patriarca no me hubiera ordenado llevar el oráculo al santuario.

 _Él miente. Está mintiendo._

Mi mirada se volvió seria y molesta al observar como el mayor de los gemelos se hincaba en el suelo y tomaba un mechón de cabello de una de las pitonisas. _Estú*pido_.

— Realmente una lástima…

— ¿Se supone que debo de creer eso, Aspros?

Interrogó el gemelo menor, mirando a su hermano con desconfianza.

— Puede que no me creas, pero pronto todo terminará para nosotros junto con el sueño de nosotros los hermanos.

Deuteros lo observó no muy convencido de sus palabras.

— Uno de nosotros nacería bajo la estrella de la desgracia, ¿no es así? Esa fue la irrazonable predicción que el oráculo hizo saber al mundo sobre nuestras existencias. Por eso me convertiré en Patriarca a toda costa, para salvarte a ti.

Aspros tomó el bozal del suelo y se levantó, poniendo aquel estorboso objeto nuevamente en el rostro de su hermano menor. Deuteros lo miró severamente, como sospechando.

— Falta poco para que termine el que tengas que vivir con el rostro oculto como la existencia que debió ser.

 _Maldito egocéntrico. ¿Qué no ve que su hermano ya sospecha de él?_

El menor no cambio su mirada, lo seguía viendo severamente ocasionando una mueca de desagrado en Aspros.

— No me veas así, Deuteros. Vamos, regresemos al santuario que tarde o temprano no será nuestro.

Deuteros se acomodó el bozal mientras su hermano comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a la escena del asesinato; sin embargo, Deuteros se mostró serio y algo herido.

— ¡Si soy una carga entonces déjame! De esa forma, si regresas a como eras hace tiempo, yo estaré mejor que con ese sueño.

 _Él realmente… Es muy dulce de su parte._

Aspros detuvo su andar y sin obtener respuesta, Deuteros se dispuso a seguir hablando.

— Me iré a vivir solo.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás pensando, Deuteros? ¿Acaso cambié algo? No he cambiado, ni antes, ni ahora, solo pienso en nosotros dos. Tú tampoco has cambiado, confía en mí, así podré seguir adelante.

La mirada de Deuteros se volvió llena de rabia, antes de que su hermano esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ah sí, casi lo olvido.

El mayor de los gemelos tronó los dedos, abriendo un lo que parecía ser un vórtice oscuro. Las pitonisas comenzaron a caer por ahí, ocasionando que varias lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. Él se estaba deshaciendo de ellas. Deuteros observó sorprendido el vórtice.

— ¡Otra Dimensión!

Aspros camino hasta tomar el cuerpo sin vida de Arkhes entre sus brazos para comenzar a caminar hacia el agujero negro. Deuteros lo miró asustado.

— ¡Espera, Aspros! ¡ESPERA!

Pero fue tarde, Aspros había arrojado a Arkhes al abismo de ese vórtice. Caí sobre mis rodillas haciendo el menor ruido posible. Ya estaba, Arkhes se había ido de este mundo. Una de las únicas personas en las que confiaba acababa de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Si pensaba que no podía sentirme peor que cuando llegué aquí, ahora me sentía fatal.

— Po… ¿Por qué lanzaste a las pitonisas a la otra dimensión?

— A este paso solo se pudrirán sus cuerpos y esparcirán enfermedades, además las pitonisas ya habían decidido nuestros destinos con ese inservible oráculo, así probablemente ya habían previsto su futuro.

La voz sombría y taciturna de Aspros hizo que mi cuerpo temblara. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si… en realidad ellas habían previsto sus futuros? Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que Arkhes me mandó a buscar el pergamino justo en ese momento. Apreté el pergamino entre mi mano, las lágrimas no dejaban de deslizarse por mis mejillas. Algo se había removido en mi interior, _una pequeña calidez_. Ellas me habían protegido y me habían confiado todo, ahora no las podía defraudar.

Los gemelos comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose más al bosque para dejar el santuario de Delfos; sin embargo, el menor de los gemelos se detuvo por una fracción de segundo. No había salido de mi escondite, pues sabía que si lo hacía probablemente terminaría con el mismo destino que mis antiguas compañeras. Estruje el pergamino contra mi pecho cuando de repente escuche una voz en mi mente.

 _Sé que estás oculta, y es mejor que así permanezcas hasta que nos hayamos ido. Si eres una de ellas te sugiero que busques ayuda en el santuario. Este lugar será peligroso de ahora en adelante. No te expongas._

¿Cómo fue qué…? Me asomé por el borde de la roca, los gemelos había desaparecido por completo casi de mi vista por lo que decidí salir de detrás de la roca.

— ¿Cómo fue qué él se comunicó conmigo por medio del pensamiento? — dije para mí misma.

— x —

Una vez que los gemelos habían desaparecido, me senté en el suelo del bosque, lamentándome internamente por la muerte de mis compañeras y antiguas amigas por unos momentos; pero no tenía tiempo para dejarlo pasar. Me levanté del suelo, limpiando las últimas lágrimas que mis ojos pudieron ofrecer por ellas y me encamine al santuario de Athena. Aunque claro, estaba más perdida que una oveja blanca en el rebaño.

Suspire cansada y camine sin rumbo fijo por unos minutos que parecieron horas, como nunca antes había salido del límite del Santuario de Delfos, no conocía absolutamente nada. Tenía vagas intuiciones de vez en cuando sobre qué camino seguir, hasta que logré salir del bosque después de varias horas. El cielo ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando finalmente logre salir de Delfos, y como no sabía el camino hacia el santuario debería de preguntar a los pueblerinos.

Un hombre y una joven que parecía ser su esposa me ayudaron, me dieron indicaciones sobre cómo llegar a Atenas y una capa para el camino ya que era un viaje largo y agotador. Les agradecí como es debido y comencé mi camino hacia el santuario de Athena. Afortunadamente fue un viaje corto en comparación a como pensé que sería. Llegue a Rodorio justo cuando el sol acababa de ocultarse tras las montañas, un viaje agotador sin duda. Retire la capa de mi cabeza y comencé a inspeccionar el pueblo. A pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño toda la gente parecía conocerse y agradarse mutuamente, inspeccione los sencillos locales colocados afuera de algunas casas y a los niños jugando alrededor, el pueblo en realidad era tranquilo y parecía un buen lugar para vivir.

Seguí tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos y maravillando todo lo que mis ojos observaban que no me di cuenta y choque con una persona… o más bien una niña, tirándola al suelo. Miré aterrada a la pequeña y la ayude a ponerse de pie.

— Lo siento mucho, ¿te encuentras bien? No fue mi intención tirarte, venía algo distraída.

La pequeña niña me observo con una ligera sonrisa y negó.

— Está bien, no se preocupe. De igual manera venia distraída. ¿No es de por aquí, verdad?

— ¡Agatha! ¿Qué son esos modales? No deberías de hablarle así a una joven casada. Discúlpela, por favor.

 _¿Casa… qué?_

— ¿Ca…casada? Disculpe pero yo no estoy casada

Ambos, padre e hija me observaron confundidos.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces perdóneme señorita, pero pensé que como ya tenía la edad para casarse estaría al menos comprometida.

— No, no, nada de eso. Además todavía soy muy joven para casarme — respondí angustiada y tratando de quitarle peso al asunto.

El padre de la niña me miró como si hubiese dicho un mal chiste y su hija lo miro aún más confundida.

— Sí, bueno, como diga jovencita. ¿Se dirige hacia alguna parte?

— Pues en realidad iba hacia el santuario, solo que no sé el camino para llegar hasta allá.

El señor le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hija, y esta asintió sin decir una palabra. Como si estuvieran hablando a través de la mirada.

— No se preocupe señorita, Agatha le indicara el camino hacía el santuario.

Esboce una sonrisa y agradecí.

— Ay, muchísimas gracias. Se lo agradezco mucho.

— No es problema, que tenga una excelente noche. Agatha, no regreses muy tarde a casa.

— Sí, entiendo papá. Vamos.

Asentí. La pequeña castaña me guió por todo Rodorio mientras charlábamos animadamente sobre mí. Era realmente linda y curiosa, aunque es normal para alguien de su edad, muy probablemente tenga unos 10 0 12 años, y sé que Owen y yo éramos iguales a esa edad. Cuando por fin llegamos al santuario la pequeña se despidió, no sin antes decirle mi nombre y prometerle que la visitaría un día de estos.

— Claro que sí, es una promesa Agatha. Hasta entonces, cuídate y obedece a tu padre.

— Sí, lo haré. ¡Nos vemos luego señorita Mirai!

Bien, había llegado hasta aquí, ahora el problema sería entrar. Había varios guardias custodiando la entrada al santuario por lo que dude en si pedir permiso para entrar o salir corriendo por sus aspectos intimidantes. Mientras decidía que hacer un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos llamando mi atención.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Naturalmente no hubiera ido pero recordaba que algo estaba por suceder en las afueras del santuario de Athena, una pelea pero no recordaba contra quien o quienes.

 _Demonios, ¿por qué mi mente tiene tantos problemas para recordar todo esto?_

En fin, tengo que correr, tal vez sea la única forma de entrar al santuario.

— x —

Llegué hasta las afueras del santuario después de unos minutos, encontrándome con el menor de los gemelos utilizando la técnica con la que habían mandado a las pitonisas a otro mundo.

Lo observe durante unos segundos, decidida a acercarme a él para preguntarle por qué me había advertido de su hermano en el bosque y el por qué el mismo aludido había asesinado a las pitonisas y mi mentora; sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera dar un paso, un aura gélida apareció detrás de Deuteros y habló, mientras iba saliendo hacía la luz con cada paso que daba.

— Que sorpresa. En verdad hay otra persona más en este mundo que puede utilizar esa técnica. Había escuchado de ti por el Patriarca, pero no estaba convencido… ¡Sombra de Géminis, Deuteros!

El aludido lo observo furioso, como si le hubiera dolido el saber de su propia existencia.

— No tengo nada que ver con los caballeros. A un lado, ¡no me interesan los asuntos de los colaboradores del Santuario!

— Un puño feroz.

Deuteros se abalanzó a atacar a su contrincante, pero este con un solo movimiento de dedos logró _congelarlo_ en su lugar, haciendo que dejara de moverse.

— Lo siento, pero tendré que sellar tus movimientos por un momento.

El hombre avanzó más hacía la luz hasta que finalmente quedo expuesto ante nuestra vista. Un hombre alto y de porte sumamente elegante, ojos morados y cabello largo de color verde revestido en una armadura dorada acababa de hacer aparición, dejándome anonadada.

— Yo soy Dègel de Acuario. Y recibí la orden del Patriarca de investigar un incidente. La verdad sobre la desaparición de las Pitonisas de Delfos.

* * *

Muy bien, aquí termina el segundo capítulo oficialmente, bien ¿qué les pareció?

Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas, si es que no eran muy altas

Pienso que este capítulo fue bastante extenso y algo torpe ya que solo narré básicamente, pero ya tengo las ideas trabajando para el próximo para así poder subirlo cuanto antes.

Quiero aclarar que los diálogos de los personajes originales son sacados del manga Gaiden de Deuteros ya que por razones obvias, Mirai aún no habla personalmente con ninguno de los caballeros así que no pude crear diálogos diferentes, pero ya en el próximo habrá de todo se los prometo.

Responderé rápidamente a los reviews y me iré a dormir que ya es de madrugada por mis rumbos.

 **Leri:** Muchas gracias por seguir comentando la historia, a decir verdad los primeros capítulos de esta historia serán básicamente sobre Mirai pero irán apareciendo los Goldies conforme pase la historia. Besos.

 **Dizzy Tain:** Te agradezco por comentar la historia de nuevo ;) La verdad es que aún falta por conocer una pequeña parte de la historia y la función de Mirai en esta historia pero poco a poco iré dando más a conocer, solo espero que no se vea muy Sue lo que pondré. Sino aquí te tengo para regañarme haha, bien a lo que iba. Mirai se relacionara con todos los Goldies, inclusive con los de bronce, el Patriarca y Athena, pero especialmente con dos ¿puedes adivinar quiénes son? Puedes decírmelo, o comentarme quién te gustaría que fuera en el próximo review Y respecto a tu historia, la comenzare a leer en estos días muchas gracias por el apoyo y seguir comentando. Nos vemos, cuídate.

Sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Les mando un abrazo.

Ciao, ciao!


	4. Capítulo III parte I

¡Hola nuevamente! Sé que ayer subí capítulo pero algo ando inspirada y decidí subir la primera parte de este siguiente capítulo.

Poco más de la mitad es narrado nuevamente del Gaiden de Deuteros, pero con leves intervenciones de Liv/Mirai en la batalla de Deuteros y Dègel contra los Berserkers y contra Ema y Kokalo, después viene el inicio de la llegada de Liv/Mirai al Santuario donde finalmente comenzará a conocer a los Goldies, por eso es que el capítulo tendrá (posiblemente) más de dos partes.

Quiero aclarar que el capítulo seguirá siendo narrado por Liv/Mirai para hacer más entretenida y fácil la redacción del capítulo.

Bueno, sin más que agregar por el momento. ¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!

 **P.D.:** El nombre del capítulo es demasiado largo, por lo que no lo pondré en la barra del buscador, pero si tiene título como los demás capítulos.

* * *

Capítulo tres  
La sombra color dorado/Conociendo a los caballeros dorados parte I

Me mantuve al pendiente de todo lo que Dègel decía mientras interrogaba a Deuteros, era obvio que el peliazul no delataría a su hermano mayor; sin embargo, ¿por qué defenderlo cuando él mismo sospechaba de que su hermano había sido el atacante de las pitonisas en Delfos? No lo comprendía del todo, pero no podía existir una mayor lealtad que la que él le profesaba a Aspros a pesar de todo lo que malo que estaba haciendo.

— Escucha, iré directamente al grano. Hace días tu hermano mayor fue a Delfos. Las pitonisas desaparecieron, dejando como pista solo un rastro de sangre.

— ¿Y por qué habría yo de saber algo?

 _Mala respuesta. Dègel es el caballero más analítico e inteligente del Santuario, a este paso Deuteros solo se echará la soga al cuello. Genial, a bendita hora me vengo acordando de todo esto. Tu solo sigue observando tras la roca, Liv._

— ¿Entonces fue Aspros? Ya que hasta donde sé, él es el único que posee esa habilidad.

Deuteros no dijo una palabra, solo se limitó a escuchar y mirar con desprecio a Dègel.

— La verdad yo siento respeto de su conocimiento y de su habilidad como caballero y me gustaría más que nada que se tratase de una clase de error… pero…

El peliazul agacho la vista, para seguidamente interrumpir al caballero de Acuario.

— Veo que no hay razón para mostrar la existencia que posee la misma habilidad. ¡Muy bien! ¡Veo que los métodos del Santuario jamás cambiaran! ¡Siendo así lo superaré con mi poder!

Deuteros elevó su fuerza y se deshizo del ataque que lo mantenía congelado en su mismo lugar, el caballero de Acuario tuvo que hacerse a un lado ante el gran poder que comenzó a emerger del menor de los gemelos.

— ¡Imposible! ¡Rompió el Koliso!

Mientras esquivaba los ataques de su contrincante, Dègel no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el enorme poder de su contrincante.

— En un instante se valió de los músculos de su puño. Este hombre…aún sin armadura es demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Muere Acuario!

No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gritito cuando el geminiano estampo contra una enorme roca al santo de Acuario; por un segundo pensé que realmente lo había matado, sin embargo, al ver la escena del ataque, me quedé sorprendida y realmente aliviada por la vida de Dègel. Una gruesa capa de hielo había atrapado el brazo derecho de Deuteros, dejándolo inmóvil nuevamente. Dègel miró con molestia a Deuteros antes de seguir con su ataque.

— ¡Escudo de Hielo! ¡La pared de defensa de hielo que ni varios caballeros dorados pueden romper! ¡Estás atrapado, Deuteros!

El enorme escudo de hielo comenzó a cerrarse sobre el cuerpo de Deuteros, cubriéndolo casi completamente cuando habló.

— En ese caso… ¡mátame!

La expresión mía y de Dègel cambió súbitamente. ¿En realidad prefería morir por su hermano que decir la verdad de sus actos?

 _Este hombre en realidad ama a su hermano_.

— ¡Por haber matado a las pitonisas! De todas maneras me darán la pena capital, así que da igual.

— …No…

De repente el escudo de hielo comenzó a desaparecer, dejando libre a Deuteros quien lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué me liberas del hielo?

— …Porque tú estás mintiendo — _salvado._ Deuteros lo observo con los ojos sumamente abiertos a causa de la impresión — No te mataré, te pondré oficialmente en manos del Santuario.

— ¡Pero no puedes…!

— ¿Crees que le causarás problemas a tu hermano de saberse de tu oculta existencia? Ciertamente tu existencia es un milagro, pelear en igualdad de condición sin llevar armadura contra mí que llevo una armadura dorada. Un hombre así no puede ser ningún pecador, sino un hombre que protege a uno más fuerte. Y esa es la más terrible de las verdades.

Suspire aliviada para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Deuteros se mantuvo callado, pues había sido descubierto por Dègel, quien a pesar de tener que cumplir una misión decidió darle un voto de confianza a Deuteros. Ciertamente su nombre hace referencia a su cálida personalidad.

Un temblor sacudió el lugar, haciéndome tambalear y sujetarme de la roca para no caer. En el centro de la arena de combate se comenzó a crear un enorme cráter, destruyendo el suelo de la zona. Los dos hombres observaron impresionados la arena de combate, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Se formó un cráter repentino en la arena de combate.

— Me pregunto ¿qué lo habrá ocasionado?

— Imposible… esos son ¡Los fantasmas de la arena de combate!

De los cráteres comenzaron a surgir guerreros decapitados, aterrándome a más no poder.

 _De-Demonios. Nunca me han gustado los fantasmas. ¡NUNCA! Esto parece sacado de una película de terror, ¿por qué a mí?_

Inconscientemente recordé una de las pocas veces que mire películas de terror en mi otro mundo. Mi hermano apenas contaba con escasos trece años y yo tenía diez, nuestras primas le habían recomendado a Owen mirar la película del Exorcista; sin embargo, como no quería verla solo yo me ofrecí a verla con él, diciéndole infantilmente que yo lo protegería. Gran error. Después de ver la película pase casi un mes completo durmiendo en la habitación de mis padres a causa del miedo. Recuerdo que no pude dormir sola hasta los catorce años, esa película me había creado un trauma enorme y desde entonces odio ese tipo de películas. Esto era revivir mis horribles momentos viendo filmes de terror.

— Imposible, ¿en verdad se trata de los Berserkers sellados en está arena de combate?

— ¿Pero, por qué ahora?

De pronto los Deuteros y Dègel se vieron rodeados por los cuerpos sin cabezas y la temperatura del lugar comenzó a elevarse.

— ¿Qué sucede? La temperatura en la arena de combate está incrementando. No, la arena comenzó a fundirse, el aumento proviene de…

— Esto es…

De repente otra explosión surgió de la nada, pero esta logro alcanzar al peliazul y al peliverde que dejaron escapar gritos de dolor ante el ataque. Los cuerpos decapitados comenzaron a exclamar alegres a pesar de que no tuvieran cabeza ni una boca con la cual articular palabra. _Escalofriante_.

Dègel trato de reincorporarse lentamente mientras analizaba la situación y a sus oponentes. Dedujo rápidamente lo que el calor significaba, su rostro estaba lleno de quemaduras leves y heridas; sin embargo, Deuteros estaba peor. El caballero de Acuario se puso a un lado de Deuteros, tratando de cerciorarse que siguiera con vida ya que su cuerpo había recibido el ataque de lleno al no poseer ningún tipo de protección más que sus ropas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Deuteros? — no recibió respuesta — es inútil, recibió las llamas directo en su cuerpo.

De la nada surgió un sujeto gigantesco y de apariencia corpulenta, emanando más calor que la arena de combate.

— Las llamas provienen de ese hombre…que enorme poder tiene.

Deuteros trato de recobrar la compostura, pero a causa de sus heridas no le fue permitido levantarse. Seguía observando desde lejos; sin embargo, suelo ser tan imprudente que… cuando veo a alguien en problemas corro a tratar de ayudarle aunque muchas veces no pueda hacer nada o sea un estorbo. _Así que deben de salir de esta, por favor_.

— Aun no te muevas. Tienes terribles quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, no te esfuerces.

— No me importa… ¡Yo iré! — el peliazul se levantó del suelo a duras penas, dejando a Dègel atrás mientras le gritaba.

El hombre corpulento comenzó a hablar mientras Deuteros se dirigía a él. El sujeto comenzó a gritar lo que había vivido y el cómo había visto como decapitaban a su hermano frente a sus propios ojos. Lanzó un ataque hacía Deuteros, quien apenas se podía mantener de pie pero justo antes de que el ataque lograse alcanzarlo, las cabeza que había lanzado el sujeto corpulento se habían convertido en hielo. Dègel apareció detrás de Deuteros para reforzarlo.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

— ¡Ni creas que te dejare hacerlo solo! No son solo los Berserkers…sin una armadura y con esas heridas, ya estás perdiendo. Además, ese sujeto y su hermano, el guerrero decapitado del que habló… supongo que son los hermanos de la calamidad del ejercito Ephodos de las llamas.

— ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Acaso no soy yo el sospechoso del asesinato de las pitonisas? — Dègel lo miró con seriedad.

— Tú no lo hiciste, ¿cierto? Sin embargo hay algo sobre lo que debo interrogarte, pero por ahora unamos fuerzas. Te dejare con vida y te llevare ante el Patriarca, aunque sea solo ahora confía en mí.

Ambos se regalaron una mirada de seriedad, confirmando así el pacto que tendrían al menos hasta finalizar con la pelea. Dègel levanto un muro de hielo frente a él y Deuteros; sin embargo, el sujeto atacó el escudo de hielo de Dègel con su espada y lo atravesó.

— ¿Qué son estas llamas? ¡Están disolviendo el Escudo de Hielo… es inaudito!

— ¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¡Nuestras llamas son las llamas del Señor Ares! ¡Este delgado hielo…no es nada! ¡Cortare en pedazos esa armadura dorada!

— ¡Déjate de tonterías!

Tanto Dègel como su contrincante se preparaban para atacar, el segundo estando más cercas de golpear a Dègel; sin embargo, Deuteros se puso en medio de ambos y bloqueo el ataque que iba dirigido al caballero de Acuario mientras que ambos, Dègel y el sujeto, lo miraban sorprendidos.

— ¿Qu…?

— ¡Vaya!

El bozal de Deuteros cayó al suelo, aun con todas las heridas que su cuerpo presentaba, él aún seguía de pie y tenía la fuerza suficiente para pelear. Una atisbo de decisión en su voz me dejó convencida de lo que haría, finalmente estaba dispuesto a dejar de existir para su hermano.

— Oye… Dègel. Te agradezco por creer en alguien que ha vivido oculto y por decir que pelee a tu lado. Mi hermano lo era todo para mí, mi forma de vida no me permitía estar en contacto con otras personas hasta ahora pero siendo honesto, ni yo comprendo a mi hermano. No tengo nada que responderte sobre el asesinato de las pitonisas pero… ¡En la sombra de esta batalla está la respuesta! Y para ello… ¡Yo debo hacerme cargo de estos sujetos! ¡Así podré discernir, saliendo del mundo de mi hermano!

Observe tristemente al geminiano, sin duda eso lo haría independiente y mucho más fuerte de lo que pueda imaginar, pero los lazos que mantendrá con su hermano serán por toda la eternidad. Aunque los trate de romper. Dègel lo miro con aflicción.

— … tú.

— Aquí hay un sujeto interesante. ¿Te harás cargo de nosotros tú solo? ¿Abandonaras el mundo de tu hermano?

— Así es. De no hacerlo, no estaré calificado para pararme frente a él.

— ¡No podrás! ¡Ni lo uno, ni lo otro! Mi hermano mayor, a donde sea que vaya siempre será mi hermano mayor. Incluso si todo el mundo se volviese mi enemigo y yo, su hermano menor, jamás lo traicionaría.

— Gran autoconfianza, sin duda.

— Así es, estoy vivo porque tengo a mi hermano mayor. ¿Lo comprendes? Desde que tengo memoria… nosotros los hermanos estuvimos en un lugar desconocido donde siempre querían tomar nuestras cabezas…

El sujeto comenzó a contar un breve relato mientras su ira iba aumentando, salí de detrás de la roca y comencé a caminar hacia ellos. No sabía porque pero presentía que ese relato no terminaría con una taza de té y unas galletas.

— Es por eso que jamás perdonaré a la gente del Santuario. ¡A los sujetos que hicieron volar la cabeza de mi hermano mayor frente a mí! Santuario…devuélvanmela ¡Devuélvanme la cabeza de mi hermano mayor! ¡Toma esto!

 _Lo suponía_. El hombre se lanzó al cielo, concentrando un ataque de fuego en sus cuchillas, preparado para atacar a Deuteros. Dègel observo a Deuteros y le advirtió; sin embargo, él parecía no querer moverse, parecía querer recibir el ataque.

— ¡Esa es la técnica que destruyo mi Escudo de Hielo! ¡Hazte a un lado, Deuteros!

El fuego rodeo el cuerpo de Deuteros, quemándolo completamente. Dègel mordió su labio inferior mientras solo observaba.

— Dijiste que querías abandonar el mundo de tu hermano. Mi mundo murió cuando lo hizo mi hermano mayor. Si lo deseas cumpliré tu deseo. ¡Tu cabeza caerá!

— ¡DEUTEROS!

— Nuestros lazos son diferentes a los de ustedes.

 _Tonto_. Tomé con gran pesar una roca lo bastante grande como para desequilibrar al sujeto y corrí a la arena de combate, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cercas se la arroje, esperando que mi horrible puntería diera en el blanco por primera vez. Gracias a mis plegarias mentales, la roca acertó al blanco. Posiblemente no le causo mucho dolor, pura desconcentración, pero si lo suficiente como para que su ataque no llegara a Deuteros y se girará a verme.

— ¿Pero qué…? — sus ojos negros se posaron sobre mí — Vaya… parece que tenemos a una inquilina en el campo de batalla.

Las miradas de Dègel y Deuteros se posaron sobre mí también, ambas miradas completamente sorprendidas. Di un paso atrás.

— Dime pequeña, ¿es que acaso quieres morir? — di otro paso atrás. El sujeto cada vez se acercaba más. Dègel trato de correr en mi ayuda pero fue detenido por los Berserkers y Deuteros permanecía inmóvil a causa de las quemaduras.

El hombre levantó sus cuchillas y se acercó más a mí. Mi espalda golpeó una roca y ya no tuve más a donde huir. Perfecto, me había atrapado a mí misma entre un maniaco vengativo corta cabezas y una roca.

— Si tanto deseas morir… ¡Déjame cumplir tu deseo!

— ¡Ahhh!

Me agaché y cerré los ojos, colocando mis manos sobre la cabeza. Hasta aquí. Había pasado unos hermosos veinte años y nuevos quince años, pero hasta aquí llegaba mi vida. Lo siento Arkhes, no podré cumplir tu última voluntad. Pronto te veré de nuevo…pero, nada. El ataque nunca llego. Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré negro. Inspeccione el color y luego me percate de la similitud que había con el vórtice negro que había hecho Aspros en Delfos. ¡Era el mismo! ¡Estaba dentro de la otra dimensión! Miré asustada el fondo del vórtice, preocupándome por no caer, entonces escuche la voz de mi atacante.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Las llamas no te alcanzaron? Ocultaste tu cuerpo en esa dimensión. ¿Significa que las llamas del Señor Ares…que mi ataque no te alcanzó? ¿Quién eres tú?

— Hace un momento mencionaste los lazos. Sin duda existieron entre nosotros cuando éramos niños… pero lo que se siente ahora entre nosotros. ¡Es solo el designio del destino!

Deuteros agarró la punta de la espada del hombre y la rompió al momento que utilizaba otro ataque.

— Galaxias… desde su puño… Ese poder es… ¡como el de Géminis!

El ataque del peliazul mandó a volar lejos al sujeto mientras yo seguía en estado de completo shock.

— Las galaxias fueron liberadas desde su puño, como la gran técnica de Géminis: La Explosión de Galaxias. Ese hombre… lo sabía.

 _Tiene las cualidades del caballero de Géminis_.

El vórtice comenzó a cerrarse sobre nosotros, y sino salíamos rápido, seríamos caso perdido. Justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Deuteros me tomó del brazo y me jaló fuera de la otra dimensión. Sin ningún cuidado y concentrado en el oponente, me soltó y caí al suelo de sentón justo detrás de él.

— Lo siguiente será erradicarte.

— ¿Crees que un sujeto como tú me estorbara hasta que mi hermano resucite?

— Ya es suficiente, Ema. Lamento haber tardado tanto es despertar. Regresemos con el Señor Ares. ¡Ahora será el turno de tomar la cabeza de Athena y el Santuario!

Una cabeza apareció de la nada, para luego transformase en otro guerrero. Los observe con curiosidad y terror, ya había leído de ellos anteriormente en los libros de la biblioteca de Delfos. Eran los hermanos Ema y Kokalo, antiguos guerreros de Ares, el dios de la Guerra Violenta. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros; sin embargo, el recién llegado termino atacando a su hermano por la espalda. Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¡¿Es que acaso estaba demente?! El menor cayó al suelo terriblemente herido y apenas con la suficiente fuerza como para poder hablar.

— Hermano… ¿por qué…? — el aludido lo miró con seriedad antes de responder.

— ¡Tú debilidad retribuye tu muerte!

— Qué horror… — murmuré en voz baja.

— Imposible… a su propio hermano… lo atacó…

No me había dado cuenta de en qué momento había llegado Dègel hasta nosotros pero eso no hacía que mis nervios desaparecieran. La temperatura del lugar comenzó a ascender nuevamente, ahora gracias al nuevo oponente.

— Las tropas que nos atacaron se están disipando de la arena del duelo, ¿es que acaso no saben cómo manejarse frente a esos dos?

El mayor de los hermanos de repente atacó a los guerreros sin cabeza, ocasionando que lo observáramos de forma preocupada. ¿Tan poderoso y despiadado era que… asesino a los suyos así sin más?

— Este sujeto… asesinó a los suyos sin piedad. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Deuteros? ¡Quítate del camino!

Deuteros esquivó un ataque del mayor de los hermanos y se dispuso a atacarlo, parecía que la ira lo había consumido al igual que al otro sujeto, pero ni yo ni Dègel lográbamos comprender la razón. Deuteros siguió esquivando ataques hasta que logró acercarse al corpulento hombre; sin embargo, parecía que el aludido ya había visto sus intenciones que se preparó a sí mismo para acabar con Deuteros de un solo golpe.

— ¡No seas imprudente, Deuteros!

No hizo caso. El ataque de aquel hombre comenzó a convertir las rocas en lava en un instante y Dègel no pudo resistirse en ir a socorrer al menor de los gemelos geminianos.

— ¡Esto va mal…!

— ¡Oye, espera! — trate de detenerlo, pero fue en vano.

El ataque de Dègel fue detenido por el hombre que anteriormente había sido atacado sin piedad por su hermano mayor. La mirada de Dègel se ensombreció.

— ¿Defenderás a tu hermano aunque te haya atacado?

— Se los dije… sino fuera por mi hermano… yo no estaría aquí. Después de todo mi hermano es mi mundo.

 _Patrañas_. Mordí mi labio inferior y me levanté del suelo, comenzando a correr hacía donde se encontraban Dègel y Ema.

— Imposible… tú…

— ¿Y te parece bien eso? — pregunté mientras llegaba hacía el lugar. Ambos hombres me miraron impresionados. Ninguno dijo nada — ¡Entonces eso significa que solo eres la marioneta de tu hermano mayor!

Ema solo me observo con rabia. Él sabía que decía la verdad, por más que se lo intentara negar el mismo, su hermano solo lo utilizaba para su propio beneficio. La batalla de Deuteros contra Kokalo prosiguió hasta que el peliazul terminó realmente malherido. Todos nos giramos a observar la escena.

— ¡Deuteros!

— ¡No es posible que pueda soportar tanto calor! — argumenté.

— ¡Tú no eres el oponente indicado! ¡Debo salvarlo! — Dègel me tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a correr en dirección a Deuteros.

Kokalo dio una mirada reprobatoria y gélida a su hermano menor.

— Ema… de nuevo te dejaste vencer por un caballero…Lo sabía, como un Berserker ya no necesito más de mi hermano menor.

El calor y el fuego comenzaron a hacerse más potentes, los gritos de Ema eran desgarradores. Su hermano lo estaba quemando sin compasión. Dègel se detuvo y me abrazó por los hombros con un brazo, comenzando a crear un escudo de hielo alrededor de nuestros cuerpos con su mano disponible. La arena estaba en ebullición. El fuego cesó pero el suelo comenzó a derretirse bajo nuestros pies, y nuevamente Dègel me tomó por la muñeca para comenzar a correr hacía Deuteros.

— ¡Deuteros!

Llegamos hasta donde él estaba, yacía inconsciente en el suelo y con terribles quemaduras de tercer grado. Su camiseta había sido convertida en cenizas y sus pantalones estaban sumamente rasgados. Dègel tomó en brazos el inconsciente cuerpo de Deuteros y me miró, como tenía ambas manos ocupadas con el cuerpo del peliazul le sería imposible tomarme de la muñeca para guiarme el camino hacia la salida. Lo mire con confianza antes de negarle con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, yo te sigo.

Cuando logramos salir de la arena de combate, Dègel puso el cuerpo de Deuteros en el suelo. El peliverde se quedó sumamente callado y analizando la situación, algo le preocupaba; sin embargo, no lo dijo hasta que estuvo seguro de sus teorías.

— Estamos atrapados — fue lo único que dijo.

Trate de comprender a lo que se refería con eso, pero no lo comprendí; seguí buscando significado a sus palabras cuando de pronto una brillante luz dorada cubrió el cuerpo de Deuteros. La armadura del acuariano comenzó a brillar también de un modo muy peculiar. Lo observe confundida.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Esto es… resonancia… la armadura de Acuario está resonando con otra armadura dorada.

Un objeto apareció de la nada, no, mejor dicho una armadura dorada apareció de la nada frente a nuestros ojos. El acuariano sonrió leventemente antes de agradecerle por medio de sus palabras.

— ¡Géminis! ¿Así que eras tú la que estaba resonando con mi armadura? Cruzaste el espacio-tiempo siguiendo mi armadura. ¿Acaso viniste… para proteger a Deuteros?

La armadura cubrió el cuerpo de Deuteros en un instante, protegiendo el malherido cuerpo del menor de los gemelos. El peliverde a pesar de todo, durante esa batalla se había creado un gran respeto hacía Deuteros por varios factores que él había demostrado tener.

— Deuteros… en verdad tú estarás calificado para ser elegido como el caballero de Géminis…

Kokalo volvió a aparecer después de que Deuteros se revistió con la armadura de Géminis.

— Sabía que eras un hombre interesante… la fuerza de tu propio camino llamó a la armadura. El precio por tu cabeza subió. Serás una ofrenda para el Señor Ares, no, como un Berserker ¡te rendirás ante mí!

— Entonces inténtalo. Yo soy diferente a tu sumiso hermano menor, yo tampoco perderé.

Deuteros y Kokalo se prepararon para enfrentarse una vez más, elevando sus poderes al máximo. Al final, Deuteros logró romper el arma de Kokalo, poniendo límites a la pelea.

— Lo logró… destruyó el arma de Kokalo. De esa manera su fuerza de combate caerá drásticamente.

El mayor de los hermanos yacía tirado en el suelo, apenas con energías. Deuteros caminó hasta él y habló.

— Ahora no te queda más que terminar con esto. Observa, los Berserker están acabados.

Kokalo volvió a levantarse del suelo, con la fuerza aún más renovada que antes. Se dispuso a atacar a Deuteros, quien a pesar de ser bueno, no logró esquivar uno de los ataques de Kokalo y terminó en el suelo nuevamente. El poder del guerrero comenzó a elevarse hasta liberar llamas de su cuerpo. Dègel miro preocupado aquella escena y me acercó a su lado.

— Que gran guerrero es…ha comenzado a liberar las llamas de Ares con todo su cuerpo. No comprendo ese acto suicida, este sujeto es un guerrero pero tiene algo extraño… como si se tratara de una marioneta rota.

Seguimos observando la escena de la pelea sin movernos de nuestros lugares, ni Dègel ni yo nos movimos de nuestros lugares ya que esta pelea le pertenecía a Deuteros solamente. Ema trató de hacer todo para que su hermano lo reconociera y volviera a ser él mismo, pero fue inútil. Él estaba siendo controlado.

 _Bien, vengo a recordar esto ahorita. Su hermano está siendo controlado por Aspros gracias al Satán Imperial. Es un maldito, juro que si lo llego a ver le daré un buen golpe en el rostro._

Kokalo no regresaría a la normalidad hasta ver morir a alguien frente a sus ojos, y ese no podía ser Deuteros. Ema fue rescatado por Deuteros del ataque de su hermano, pero este prefirió morir por él. Una vez que su hermano se acercó a ellos, Ema se dejó atravesar por el puño de su hermano. Causando sorpresa en todos nosotros, que a pesar de que estábamos observando a distancia, lográbamos apreciar todas las escenas. La cuchilla de Kokalo se dirigió al cuello de su hermano, listo para degollarlo mientras Deuteros le gritaba que se detuviera. Entonces, todo terminó. Oculte mi rostro contra el brazo de Dègel mientras él solo agachaba la mirada. Volví mi vista hacía Deuteros y Kokalo, el cual ya se había recuperado del Satán Imperial y ahora charlaba con Deuteros a lo lejos. Pronto la última batalla entre Kokalo y Deuteros dio inicio, finalizando con Kokalo y un muy agotado Deuteros que pronto se dejó vencer por el cansancio y cayó al suelo. Dègel y yo corrimos hacía el cuerpo de Deuteros, aún estaba consciente pero se despojó de la armadura de Géminis con mucha dificultad.

— Dè…Dègel, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? — Dègel asintió leventemente y después habló.

— Sí, lo que sea.

— Regrésasela a su verdadero dueño. Yo no…

Justo antes de poder terminar la oración Deuteros cerró los ojos y cayó en brazos de la inconsciencia. Ambos le miramos preocupados, y un segundo después el acuariano se levantó del suelo, tomando la armadura.

— Está muy agotado, uso demasiada energía y además fue una batalla dura.

— Sí, lo sé. ¿Podrías quedarte con él en lo que regreso? Solo será un breve momento.

— Claro que sí, aquí estaré.

Dègel desapareció en un instante dejándome a mi sola con Deuteros. El pobre se encontraba sumamente mal herido y con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Debía al menos remover la tierra para que las heridas no se infectaran, así que tome un pedazo de lo que parecía ser metal de la antigua espada de Kokalo y corte tela de la falda de mi vestido. Como no tenía agua tendría que limpiarlo así solamente. Comencé a pasar el pedazo de tela sobre todas las heridas de su rostro con sumo cuidado, una persona de mi mundo ya hubiera muerto por tales golpes y heridas pero ellos… este mundo era diferente. Ellos podían resistir más que un humano normal gracias a sus entrenamientos.

Limpie sus heridas durante varios minutos, y cuando estaba justo a punto de terminar de limpiar una de las heridas de su rostro, me tomó firmemente por la muñeca, espantándome. Abrió los ojos y me observo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó con voz ronca a causa de su ensoñación

— Limpio tus heridas porque si no se infectaran y tendrán más problemas para sanar.

— No te pedí que lo hicieras.

— Estás herido y convaleciente. No soy una mala persona, ¿sabes? — le respondí, tratando de ocultar mi desagrado por su forma de ser.

Seguí con lo mío y limpie las heridas de su rostro mientras él solo me observaba sumamente serio.

— ¿Eres aquella chica, no es así?

 _¿Qué ha dicho?_

— ¿Disculpa? — él resopló.

— Que si eres la chica que estaba oculta en el bosque de Delfos. ¿Eres ella, verdad? — parpadeé varias veces y suspire.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Por tu cosmos, es idéntico al que sentí aquella vez: cálido pero débil.

— ¿Mi cosmos?

 _¿Tenía cosmos?_

Antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa apareció Dègel, caminando a paso lento hacia nosotros.

— Me alegra ver que ya estás consciente de nuevo. He devuelto la armadura, pero ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo con eso?

— La armadura es de mi hermano. Fue por eso que se esforzó tanto mientras yo solo veía — Deuteros comenzó a levantarse con dificultad — Esperaré a que regrese mi hermano.

— ¡La armadura te eligió a ti!

Sin tomarle importancia, Deuteros comenzó a caminar hacia alguna parte de la antigua arena de combate. Detuvo su andar por nos momentos y sin voltear atrás, habló.

— Llévala al Santuario, Dègel. Está desprotegida y su hogar ha sido destruido. Además podría ser de gran ayuda para el Santuario.

El acuariano lo miró sin comprender al igual que yo, luego recordé. Él fue el que me había dicho que buscara ayuda en el santuario y ahora con Dègel aquí podría encontrar refugio con mayor facilidad.

— De… De acuerdo, Deuteros… pero, ¡Oye! ¿Tú estarás bien?

— No te preocupes por mí, puedo cuidarme solo.

Aspros desapareció de nuestras vistas unos segundos después, pero tanto yo como Dègel nos quedamos preocupados por su bienestar. Había que pensar que él tendría razón y estaría bien.

— Muy bien, en ese caso. Regresemos al Santuario, no estamos lejos.

— Está bien — observe al acuariano una última vez antes de seguir — pero antes…

El aludido se giró a verme y alcé la mano con el pedazo de tela hacía su rostro, el peliverde abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de mis actos, quedándose estático, sin moverse. Pase el pedazo de tela por sobre los pequeños rasguños de su rostro, a comparación de Deuteros, Dègel tan solo poseía unas cuantas quemaduras menores y rasguños gracias a que su armadura lo estuvo protegiendo todo el tiempo. El acuariano me miró a los ojos y sonreí levemente.

— Es para que tus heridas no se infecten a causa de la tierra, eso podría traer problemas para que cicatricen después. Fue una batalla dura pero, me alegro de que ambos hayan salido con vida.

El peliverde esbozó una ligera sonrisa después de que retire el pedazo de tela de su rostro. Mi vestido al igual que mi rostro, estaban hechos un desastre y manchados en barro y tierra, pero lo bueno fue que no logre recibir algún tipo de quemadura o fuerte rasguño gracias a Dègel y Deuteros. Ambos me habían salvado la vida.

— Muchas gracias. Ya que estaremos viajando juntos durante unas horas, ¿le molestaría decirme su nombre señorita?

Reí ante la formalidad de su petición. Muchas veces olvidaba que me encontraba viviendo en el siglo XVIII, por lo que era normal que los hombres de esta época fueran unos _caballeros_ en toda la extensión de la palabra y por lo que era normal ver a _niñas_ a tan corta edad ya casadas y en mayoría de los casos, esperando su primer hijo.

— Mi nombre es Li…— me mordí la lengua — Lo siento, quiero decir, mi nombre es Mirai.

 _Olvido que en este mundo mi nombre no es Liv. Ay, esto de llamarse de dos maneras distintas es tan frustrante._

Dègel poso sus ojos ametistas sobre mí una vez más, extrañado por mi comportamiento, a lo que yo solo pude atinar a sonreír torpemente.

— Lo siento, prometo explicarle todo después. Por ahora será mejor que sigamos con nuestro camino al Santuario, Señor Dègel.

El acuariano asintió, sin sorprenderse de que lo llamara por su nombre. Pensé que después de haberme visto confundida por mi nombre, sospecharía de mí de algún modo, pero pasó todo lo contrario. El joven peliverde hizo una corta reverencia y me ofreció su brazo para andar.

— En ese caso, ¿me permite guiarla, mi lady?

— Muchas gracias — sonreí — es todo un caballero, Señor.

Tomé su brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el Santuario. La mayor parte de las arenas de combate estaban destruidas o fundidas gracias a la lava de Kokalo, el lugar podría tener restauración en un futuro, pero uno lejano. Mientras caminábamos Dègel me sacó plática sobre mi aparición en las arenas de combate, ya que había sido inesperada según él y demasiado peligrosa para mi seguridad.

— La verdad es que… había llegado a Rodorio hace poco, una dulce niña me guio hasta el Santuario ya que una persona me había dicho que ahí podría conseguir protección, al menos durante un tiempo pero… de repente escuche una explosión y me dirigí hacía ahí, encontrándome con Deuteros a las afueras del Santuario. Iba a acercarme a él pero de repente apareció usted, y pareció ser un mal momento.

— ¿Así que durante todo ese tiempo había estado observándonos?

— Así es. Estaban teniendo bastantes problemas desde que aparecieron los Berserkers y a esos problemas luego vino a sumarse Ema; sin embargo, — Dègel dirigió su vista hacia mí — me alegra que haya descubierto a Deuteros y lo haya hecho confesarse, usted tiene un muy buen don para juzgar a las personas. Desde que escuchó a Deuteros pedirle que lo matara por un crimen que él no había cometido, dedujo que él era inocente. Podría decirse que le salvo la vida, Señor Dègel.

El aludido sonrió.

— A decir verdad, una persona como él dudo mucho que hubiera llevado acabo un acto tan ruin. Él solo se preocupaba por encubrir a su hermano, pero al final no pudo soportarlo. Aspros es uno de los caballeros más respetados en el Santuario junto con Sísifo y Aldebarán ya que los tres se entrenaron juntos y fueron los primeros caballeros dorados de la Orden de Athena de este siglo, pero no hay duda de que algo cambió en el mayor de los gemelos.

— No lo conozco como para poder decir lo contrario pero… he de decir que posee un aura sumamente intimidante y sádica — el acuariano detuvo su andar y sin soltar nuestros brazos entrelazados mi miró sorprendido.

— ¿Usted ha visto a Aspros, señorita Mirai? ¿Dónde fue eso?

— Sí, lo he visto anteriormente y por eso puedo confirmarle lo que le digo. Cuando lleguemos al Santuario lo sabrá, no se preocupe.

No podía decir nada acerca del Santuario de Delfos hasta ver al Patriarca, después de todo, la predicción del oráculo que Arkhes me había mandado a buscar cuando Aspros había atacado Delfos era dirigida a él. Continuamos andando en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada del Santuario, Dègel liberó nuestros brazos y se puso frente a mí. Los soldados del Santuario mostraron sus respetos al protector del décimo primer templo del zodiaco, antes de posar sus ojos en mí.

— Ella es mi acompañante, déjenla pasar.

Los soldados asintieron, y sin prestarme atención, volvieron a sus puestos como custodios de la entrada del Santuario. Observe las enormes escaleras que se dirigían al primer templo y desfallecí. Jamás había visto tantas escaleras en mi vida. Estaba segura de que ahora por la noche tendría calambres en las piernas. Seguí a Dègel por detrás y comenzamos a subir. El primer templo estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba; sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer, ¿también debería mostrar mis respetos al caballero de la primera casa o Dègel hablaría por mí? El templo de Aries se encontraba en silencio, pero cuando entramos, el acuariano se detuvo súbitamente haciendo que chocara contra su espalda.

— Lo siento, pero no se nos permite el paso hasta que el protector de esta casa nos lo permita, así que… ¿nos permites pasar, Shion?

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí termina esta primera parte del capítulo. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. ¿Pueden que Goldie será el interés romántico de Liv/Mirai? Tal vez después, conforme avance la historia, pero someteré también a votaciones para que de vez en cuando Liv/Mirai tenga más interacción con alguno de los Goldies.

Aquí va una pregunta, a ver si le atinan: _¿Saben por qué Liv/Mirai puede utilizar el cosmos?_

Pregunta trivial, pero quiero ver si pusieron atención al capítulo anterior haha ;)

Luego agregaré una sección de curiosidades o sabías que… acerca de Liv/Mirai, solo para dar a conocer algunas cosas que posiblemente nunca narrare sobre ella.

Respondo reviews ahora:

 **Dizzy Tain:** Y aquí viene otra continuación, la verdad es que desde la mañana he estado inspirada para escribir. Desgraciadamente hasta donde tengo entendido yo, si fue Aspros quien asesino a las pitonisas, después de que estas le mostraron una predicción de él y su hermano peleando en la Guerra Santa, él como espectro y su hermano como el caballero dorado de Géminis. No te preocupes, no tocare a Albafica, claro que Liv/Mirai se relacionará con él, al igual que con todos los otros caballeros, pero su relación no pasará a nada más allá que de la amistad, así que quédate tranquila :3 Suena genial, podría poner algo como eso después, pero tenía planeada otro tipo de relación para Liv/Mirai con los gemelos, después te darás cuenta de cual haha por el momento parece que aún no atinan a uno de los posibles futuros intereses románticos de Liv/Mirai. Estoy entre tres, pero aún no me decido ;) Nos leemos en la continuación del próximo capítulo. ¡Cuídate y abrazos!

 **Leri:** Está bien, ¡aquí esta!

Bueno, nos leemos en la continuación.

¡Les mando saludos y abrazos!

Ciao, ciao!


	5. AVISO

**AVISO**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están queridas lectoras? Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, ya tengo casi terminada la siguiente parte del cuarto capítulo, pero por falta de tiempo y un estanque imaginativo no he podido hacerle las correcciones necesarias para subirlo; eso y todo sumado al hecho de que comencé a trabajar con una tía, acortándome las vacaciones escolares.

Prometo subir el capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Gracias por el apoyo, ahora responderé los reviews y dejare unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de retirarme:

 **Leri:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, ¡pronto subiré la continuación!

 **Silence Messiah:** ¡Muchas gracias y bienvenida! Espero no tardar en actualizar, para el domingo quizás tenga terminado finalmente la continuación y pueda actualizar. ¡Un abrazo!

 **NaDeSyKo:** ¡Bienvenida y muchas gracias!

 **Dizzy Tain:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo! Ow no, Deuteros no sería capaz de hacerle algo a Mirai, no es como Aspros, para empezar. Realmente no planeaba hacerla una escena romántica; sin embargo, no eres la primera que me comenta eso, mi prima también leyó el capítulo antes de ser publicado y pensó lo mismo que tú. Creo que están enamoradas de los gemelos o algo así (risa nerviosa), la verdad es que con esa escena y la de Dègel buscaba comenzar la interacción y la creación de lazos con los caballeros dorados, ambas escenas me gustaron y me tarde bastante en desarrollarlas para dar un buen comienzo a las nuevas amistades con los Goldies. En efecto, hay un mal en eso, pero eso es lo que hace muy significante la relación que comparten los gemelos del universo de Saint Seiya, tanto Aspros y Deuteros como Saga y Kanon; aunque, personalmente yo prefiero la relación de luz/oscuridad que comparten Aspros y Deuteros, antes que la del bien y el mal que comparten Saga y Kanon. Tema importante: las parejas. Planeo introducir unas OC's más en la historia, por ese motivo dejare _intocables_ a algunos de los Goldies en comparación con otros, Deuteros y Aspros no serán la excepción. Con ellos tengo planeado otro tipo de relación con Liv/Mirai, espero en la tercera parte del capítulo comenzar a desarrollarla, si habrá algo de romance con alguno de los twins (aún lo estoy pensando), pero será momentáneo el asunto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, prometo actualizar pronto. Cuídate. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Aclaraciones:**

Así como en este capítulo, estoy trabajando para editar los primeros también. Todos serán sometidos a edición tanto de ideas como situaciones de coherencia y gramaticales. De igual manera les avisare cuando estos cambios se hayan realizado y si tiene una diferencia muy grande con lo que ya leyeron anteriormente.

Próxima continuación saldrán los Goldies y el Patriarca Sage; sin embargo, solo serán apariciones breves ya que pienso introducir de lleno a nuestros caballeros favoritos hasta la tercera continuación (ya estoy trabajando en ella también).

Sin más que decir, paso a retirarme. Que tengan un bonito día, tarde o noche, dependiendo de donde estén. Gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews, eso me anima mucho a continuar escribiendo.

¡Besos y un abrazo!


End file.
